


Stargazing

by lucky_jin_n_tonic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Soft Feels, Sonic is only there at the end, but he do be there for Shadow doe, mostly sad but also there is a little bit of comfort I promise, only hinted at sonadow/not the main focus, time to feel sad and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_jin_n_tonic/pseuds/lucky_jin_n_tonic
Summary: Shadow looks at the stars while remembering a friend long gone.
Relationships: Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 36





	Stargazing

The stars weren’t as bright as they had been before.

They’ve been brighter, he’s sure, but sometimes memories blur after having lived so long. Shadow couldn’t help staring up at the vast expanse of the sky, nitpicking at the sea of lights before him. It still bothered him. He was the ultimate lifeform, something this simple shouldn’t bother him. Stars could fade, pollution could obscure the sky, stars could even fizzle and die. This knowledge was common. Yet, something so insignificant, so infinitesimal, bothered him.

Although, the fact that the stars were losing their luster in it of itself isn’t what bothered him.

Shadow didn't know _why_ it bothered him. That was the true thorn in his side. Could it be that it reminded him of his actual age, despite his youthful appearance? Could it be a result of not noticing sooner that the sky had changed without alerting him, without warning? Or could it be the reason he didn’t wish to think about? That the last time he bothered to spend any time caring about the stars in the sky, it was with one of the most important people in his life. 

She would’ve loved it. Being able to look at the stars on the planet she longingly gazed at for hours on end. She would always tell Shadow the endless activities she would do once she reached Earth. Although, she specifically mentioned doing one activity first and foremost once night fell: Stargazing. The hedgehog chuckled, recalling fondly how he would always tell her that they had done it hundreds of times before on the ARK. Why would she want to do something she had already experienced?

Her answer was always the same, and it consistently broke his heart when he recalled it.

“The first thing I can remember is looking up at the stars. So when I get to finally live on Earth, I’ll be able to end this part of my life the way it began.”

Maria deserved more than what she was allotted in life. No child deserved hardship, but for Maria, that truth was especially so. She deserved a long, happy life. The one she had always dreamed of. But Shadow could not change the past, no matter how much he wished it so.

Soft footsteps were coming from his right. The only indication that he heard them was a subtle swivel of his right ear, but besides that, he remained in his position on the ground, with his hands crossed over his torso.

“It’s quiet out,” said a voice all too familiar. Usually, he would associate his voice with annoyance, but tonight, this voice was a welcome distraction and strangely, almost a comfort. “It seems like a night made for you, Shads.”

Sonic sat down beside him, bracing his hands behind him on the ground to support his body weight. For a while, the royal blue hedgehog said nothing. For Sonic, it was unusual, but Shadow appreciated it. He didn't need the endless chatter the hero was known for grating on his nerves on a night like this. But his company? Shadow would never admit it outloud, but not being alone right now was more than likely keeping darker thoughts at bay.

If you asked Shadow how long they had sat there, he couldn't tell you. If you asked him when the discrepancies in the stars stopped bothering him, he couldn’t tell you. If you asked him when the aching of his heart for a person long gone softened just a little bit, he couldn’t tell you.

But if you asked him when the hedgehog next to him started to lean against him, eventually falling asleep beside him?

Well, Shadow would knock you out before ever admitting an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when my friends and I had a quick and fun fanfic writing night. I've always been proud of this one, so I thought I'd share it.
> 
> Wanna yell at me to write more? Check out my Tumblr @lucky-jin-n-tonic


End file.
